Starch is a natural polymer composed mainly of two major polysaccharides, namely the linearly linked amylose and the branched amylopectin. Starch possesses thermoplastic behavior though it exits in granular form in its natural state. Starch can be transformed into a molten plastic state, when subjected to shearing force at a temperature of 90 to 180° C. in the presence of suitable plasticizer. In the starch, the weaker hydrogen bond between the polysaccharides and the plasticizer replaces the original inter-polysaccharides hydrogen bond rendering the thermoplastic starch soft and ductile. Specifically, the new bonding between the plasticizer and the polysaccharides greatly reduces the secondary bonds holding the long chain polysaccharides. In view of that starch is a renewable resource, thermoplastic starch is a sustainable product. Yet, it suffers from two major shortcomings, high water solubility and poor mechanical strength, compared to conventional synthetic plastic. In order to improve mechanical properties and reduce its water absorbing properties, modifications have been made to the starch. For example, European patent application no. 0327505 describes a polymeric blend of starch and water insoluble synthetic thermoplastic polymer claiming a derived polymeric composition with better mechanical property and reduced water solubility. Guy et. al. claims another starch derived thermoforming compound containing at least one hydroxycarboxylic acid salt that the compound acquired is claimed to have maximum loss tangent in wide range of temperature in Canadian patent application no. 2060409. Further starch modification can be found in International patent publication no. 03074604 which provides grafted polymers formed using compatibilizer instead of plasticizer to reduce water absorption into the formed polymer. Co-continuous starch substantially free of water is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,657 and starch reinforced by particulate filler is disclosed in another U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,970.